Sam and Freddie
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I know that you're my friend." says Freddie. "Cool." says Sam.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **Sam and Freddie**

 **Sam and Freddie hang out on a Friday night. Carly isn't there, because she is sick.**

"Freddie, you know that I only pretend to think you're lame, right...?" says Sam.

"Yeah, of course. I know that you're my friend." says Freddie.

"Cool." says Sam. "Do ya ever...ya know...masturbate?"

"Sure." says Freddie.

"Nice. To porn huh?" says Sam.

"Yeah. What about you?" says Freddie.

"I masturbate to porn a lot." says Sam.

"That's awesome." says Freddie.

"Yup." says Sam with a sexy smile as she place a hand on Freddie's left knee.

"Uh...why are you touching me?" says Freddie confused.

"You'll see soon, man." says Sam.

"A surprise? Interesting." says Freddie.

"Oh, excited, are ya? Nice." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Freddie.

"Ever actually fucked a chick?" says Sam.

"No, but I want to." says Freddie.

"I've been fucked a number of times." says Sam in a sexy tone.

"Really?" says Freddie.

"Yup and it was awesome." says Sam.

"Are you serious?" says Freddie.

"Yeah, of course." says Sam with a sexy smile.

Freddie's dick is getting hard.

"Seems like the stiffness in your schlong is growing." says Sam.

"Opsss..." says Freddie as he blush a bit.

"Relax, dude." says Sam. "Let me make it sooo cozy for you."

Sam slide a hand down Freddie's sweatpants, grab his dick and gives him a slow casual handjob.

"Ahhh...good..." moans Freddie, getting horny.

"Yay. Sexy." says Sam, being horny too.

"So nice!" moans Freddie.

"Yeah, your dick is pretty thick." says Sam in a sexy tone, jerking harder.

"Holy shit..." moans Freddie.

"Yum, yum! Your dick's getting hard and ready for fun." says Sam.

"Sam...what do you plan to do?" says Freddie.

"I want you to fuck me." says Sam.

"What?" says Freddie.

"Fuck me, dude." says Sam.

"Uh...okay, but I don't have a condom..." says Freddie. "I didn't expect to fuck a girl tonight."

"I always have condoms." says Sam as she open her wallet and pull out a yellow condom.

She give the condom to Freddie.

"Put that on your dick and get ready to drill my sexy front-hole, boy." says Sam with a slutty smile.

"Okay..." says Freddie, feeling a bit nervous, as he pull down his pants and put the condom on his dick.

"Handsome dick ya have." says Sam as she take off her shirt and sweatpants.

"Thanks, Sam." says Freddie, trying to be confident and manly.

"Fuck my pussy!" says Sam.

"I'll try." says Freddie as he slide his dick into Sam's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmm, not bad, boy!" moans Sam.

"Okay, Sam!" moans Freddie.

"Yum, yum!" moans Sam in a very sexual tone.

Sam is very horny. Her pussy is wet and warm.

Sam thinks that she herself is so sexy and really fuckable and she actually is pretty erotic.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Sam, who enjoy being fucked by Freddie.

"Yeah!" moans Freddie, who enjoy fucking Sam in the pussy.

"Dude, you're good at this..." moans Sam.

"Okay...thanks." moans Freddie.

"No problem...!" moans Sam.

"It feels good." moans Freddie.

"Fuck harder..." moans Sam.

"Wouldn't that hurt...?" sasy Freddie.

"No, it'd be so sexy!" moans Sam.

Freddie fuck harder.

"Yes, sexy!" moans Sam.

"Your pussy is amazing!" moans Freddie.

"Right, of course!" moans Sam.

"Ahhh! Fuck." moans Freddie.

29 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Freddie as he cum.

"Mmm, holy crap!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

Freddie pull out from Sam's pussy and throw the condom in the trashcan.

Sam lick Freddie's dick clean.

"Your cum tast sexy." says Sam with a slutty smile.

"Really?" says Freddie.

"Yup." says Sam. "Yum, yum, for sure."

"Okay. Nice." says Freddie.

"We gotta do this again sometime and remember, don't tell Carly what we did." says Sam.

"Alright, Sam. It's our secret." says Freddie.

"Yup." says Sam.

2 weeks later, Sam and Freddie hang out without Carly again.

"Wanna fuck me?" says Sam, all slutty and sexual.

"Sure." says Freddie.

"Here." says Sam as she give Freddie a blue condom.

"Thanks." says Freddie as he takes off his jeans and boxers and put the condom on his dick.

"Yup." says Sam as she takes off her sweatpants.

Sam bend forward over the couch.

Freddie slide his dick into Sam's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, doggy style! So sexy!" moans Sam.

"Yeah!" moans Freddie.

"Sexy!" moans Sam, being very horny.

Freddie is horny too.

"Your dick is hard and firm. Me like that." moans Sam.

"Because you're sexy." moans Freddie.

"Thanks!" moans Sam.

"No problem!" moans Freddie.

"Fuck me fast and hard...pretend that I am a pornstar!" moans Sam.

"Okay!" moans Freddie, fucking faster and harder.

"Yes! Soooooo sexy!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, Sam. It's awesome." moans Freddie.

"Yup. Fuck me! Make me have a big orgasm..." moans Sam.

15 minutes later.

"Yes! Holy shit, so damn nice!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

"Fucking amazing!" moans Freddie as he cum.

"OMG, you're a talented fucker, dude." says a happy Sam.

"Thanks. And you're very good slut." says Freddie, being happy too.

"Yup, me is slutty and sexy." says Sam.

"Alright." says Freddie.

The next day.

"So, what did you guys do last night when I weren't around huh?" says Carly.

"Nothing special." says Sam with a cute smile.

"Okay, girl." says Carly.

"Yeah." says Freddie.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Alright, let's go get lunch." says Carly.

"Food...? Yum, yum!" says Sam.

"So cute." says Carly.

"Yeah." says Sam.

Sam move her ass a little bit sexy as they walk and this makes Freddie's dick hard.

Sam knows this, even though she's not loking at Freddie.

"Too bad we can't fuck now when Carly is around..." thinks Sam.

Freddie thinks the same thing.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
